


Before the Storm

by Tay144



Category: The Perfection (2019)
Genre: Antons name is mentioned in fic however he is NOT in the fic, F/F, but please still do not read if it might make you uncomfortable, while triggering events are mentioned they are NOT described one bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Charlotte's thoughts the morning after.





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty there is soooo much I want to say about this film BUT for the sake of keeping it short and sweet. I wanted to post my own idea of some of Charlotte's feelings in the early part of this movie. If I could change the events of this film I would because I think it could've really been something great.

Charlotte doesn’t know what caused her to wake up so early. To sit up in the large warm bed and just watch the sleeping beauty beside her. _It wasn’t like they’d been drinking and having sex all night_. She knows it's weird and she knows should be worn out and exhausted yet here she was thinking about her past. About the very near, life-changing future.

She thought about the way Lizzy talked about Bachoff. How the school was her family, how she could never leave. How Bachoff and Anton were doing _special work_. Charlotte clenched her jaw as she recollected Lizzy reciting his words the night before. And It made her sick. Stomach-churning, heart-racing, hand-shaking kind of sick. Not only because of the pain and manipulation that he must’ve put Lizzy through but a slight twinge of guilt too.

She sighs, shaking her head and clenching her fist tightly. Willing herself to not make a sound. She can't wake her up just yet. Not when she looked this beautiful; simply sleeping. And definitely not because she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

Her guilt bubbled up inside of her again. She should've said _something_. She should’ve spoken to Lizzy, to her mother, to the authorities. But she didn’t. And for 10 years she held it all in. She let it eat away at her; physically and mentally. Until it became too much for her to bare. Charlotte unclenched her hand. She was better now. She reminded herself of the reason she was here. To fix it, to save the younger woman. By any means.

She too remembers the relief in Lizzy's voice while she talked about taking a break. And it made her think about her own relief of escaping him all those years ago. How so completely freeing it felt, how she almost welcomed her mother's illness because it meant a way out for herself.

Charlotte also thought about Lizzy saying she wanted _to unplug from everything and everyone_. She knew what the younger cellist was referring to. She recalls vividly the number of calls she received from Anton that first year she was back home. Some calls were of him sounding genuinely concerned some were him issuing coded threats. Luckily they stopped after a while but those calls were his way of solidifying his control over her life.

Charlotte's eyes slowly scanned the partially covered body of the other. Her memories pleasantly flooded with their actions of the evening before. _God, she'd never been touched so gently, desperately, so thoroughly before_. Someone could say they made love tier first time and to be honest Charlotte wouldn't bat an eye. She didn't have any experience before but the brunette wasn't naive, she wasn't clueless. She knew the difference between a simple fling; a one-night stand or something more. A one-night stand doesn't kiss you the way Lizzy kissed her. With so much care and emotion. A one-night stand doesn't casually invite you on a trip around the world and make it sound as though their whole world would crumble if you declined.

She knew she meant more to Lizzy. And she couldn't help feeling the same. Because she knew that if the younger cellist could still be this soft and loving even after the things she knows Anton put her through she was something special. Something worth holding on to.

Charlotte's hand brushes down the perfect skin of the other girls back and Lizzy actually lets out a quiet moan. It’s low and gentle and Charlotte has to silence her own breathing un order to hear it. But she doesn’t care. She’d do anything to hear that sound over and over again. For the rest of her life.

And at that moment she thinks for just a second that maybe, just maybe Lizzy's music isn’t the only thing she’s in love with.

“Good Morning.” She whispers softly.


End file.
